Ensoñaciones
by Niveneh
Summary: Weevil está solo en casa y recibe una visita 'inesperada'.


**Título:** Ensoñaciones.  
**Fandom:** Veronica Mars  
**Advertencias/Spoilers:** Centrado en alguna parte del capítulo 1.13  
**Personajes:** Weevil, Lilly. Leve alusión a Logan.  
**Resumen:** Weevil está solo en casa y recibe una visita 'inesperada'.

* * *

El timbre suena por quinta vez y entonces Weevil recuerda que está solo en casa.

"Demonios".

Sin que por su mente tenga tiempo para maquinar una lista de posibles visitas, se acerca hacia la puerta y extiende su mano, girando la perilla con un gesto brusco.

Entonces la ve.

Surge entre las sombras vespertinas con sus labios coloreados de rosa, arqueados en una sonrisa perfecta, del tipo que aparecen en las portadas de las revistas de moda. Porque ese era el mundo de ella, un universo en donde la gravedad de las situaciones se mide de acuerdo a la cantidad de rimel que lleves puesto, o al número de pares de zapatos de tacón alto que tengas o si aquel chico del deportivo de último modelo te dejó un mensaje en el móvil.

-¿Qué quieres?- corta sus pensamientos por aquella pregunta absurda.

Weevil sabe lo que ella quiere. Lo lee en su mirada y en esa sonrisa que deja de entonar alegría para curvarse en un mensaje más que explícito.

Antes que pudiera pensar algo más, tiene el cuerpo de Lilly pegado al suyo. Sabe que está perdido cuando siente que su boca se abre, gracias a la lengua de Lilly que despega sus labios como si de dos compuertas se tratasen y se adentró en su paladar de la misma manera que se adentraba en su casa; sin pedir permiso y con movimientos precisos... como si todo estuviera premeditado cual acto teatral.

-¿Y...?- haciendo gala de los últimos retazos de su fuerza de voluntad, Weevil separa sus rostros lo suficiente para que el aliento de Lilly no le intoxique- ¿Y él...? No sabe que estás aquí. ¿Qué diría si supiera que no estás en el centro comercial?-

"Es definitivo".

"No pienso reanudar nuestra relación".

Ha escuchado esa y un montón de repuestas más, pero no puede creer ninguna. No quiere creer en ninguna de esas frases prefabricadas.

-No tiene por qué enterarse. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse- ella se inclina hacia él, rozando sus narices y haciéndole perder el sentido de orientación de nuevo- para esto sólo se necesitan dos personas, los demás salen sobrando-

Lilly atrapa sus labios otra vez y entonces sus palabras cobran sentido.

Los demás salen sobrando.

No hay nadie en casa, así que el resto del mundo puede olvidarse de su existencia por unas cuentas horas. No es mucho pedir ¿verdad?

Sólo se necesitan dos personas.

Sí, sólo dos... así que deja que Lilly explore su boca, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, con una paciencia erótica que le estruja sin piedad el estómago, haciéndole sentir atrapado y liberado al mismo tiempo. ¿Es posible que dos sensaciones tan opuestas se condensen dentro de su ser en un solo instante?

Pues Lilly lo hace posible y eso es lo único que importa.

Lo único que vale para Weevil ahora, es sus labios mordiendo con desesperación el cuello de Lilly, porque necesita probar el sabor de su piel una vez más, como si se tratase de un cazador abalanzándose sobre la presa que va a atrapar para sobrevivir. No hay cabida para más nada que no sea Lilly y ese aroma de niña perfecta que siempre carga, que a él lo envuelve con una rapidez impresionante y le remueve las entrañas hasta un punto en que llega a dolerle.

¿Doler?

Sí, pero por suerte esa extraña especie de dolor no es equiparable a la oleada de placer que le produce la entrepierna de Lilly, jugando a los roces con la suya. Entre roce y roce van saliendo chispas invisibles, Weevil sabe que Lilly también puede sentirlas, porque son tan poderosas que acabarán por convertirse en brazas que arrasarán con ellos.

-Lilly...-

Pronuncia su nombre y ella le regala otra vez esa sonrisa de labios coquetamente delineados, para después desvanecerse como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Weevil abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el cielo raso de su cuarto. Un sabor amargo se apoderó de su boca casi al instante, al descubrir la cruel verdad.

Un sueño.

Un maldito sueño.

Hacía varios meses que no soñaba con ella.

"Demonios".

Sabía que hablar con la consejera escolar no le iba a traer nada bueno.

* * *

**Escrito cuando apenas y sabíamos algo de Lilly Kane. Al finalizar la temporada el personaje me llamó más la atención que nunca, es increíble cómo a pesar de su muerte, su presencia sigue estando presente y modificando la vida de más de uno en Neptune.  
Comentarios y críticas siempre bien recibidas al correo **


End file.
